Void
by Ryuujinno
Summary: Ginryu is a boy with inherited Magickal abilities. When his family dies, he is left alone for a long time. But one day, after a series of event that are unusual for his life style, he receives a letter, that changhes his life forever...((AU Harry Potter))
1. Void

*~*~*Void...*~*~*  
  
A gentle breeze blew through the stillness of night, making the leaves of the weeping willow tree behind me shiver, and rustle softly. The wind feels like an icy kiss at my skin, slowly enveloping me in a numbing blanket of frosty air. I looked up at the small slit of moon that still shone through the hurriedly moving clouds and a small, melancholy smile plays my lips. I huddled my knees closer to my chest, and rested my chin upon them.   
  
The wind whispered in my ear little nothings that fleeted fast, and left me even colder then I already was. I could never cope with loneliness well, not at all. I've always clung to any little bit of companionship there was, clung to it with a fierce dread that nothing could alleviate; nothing could change... I let out a heavy sigh, and watched as the steam my warm breath created in the frozen night dissapate into nothing, much as I felt my life was. I hate feeling this horible self pitty. Somtimes I couldn't pull out of a slump like this for weeks on end.  
  
The tickling of a branch of the willow in my back brought me back to the present, and I got to my feet, and brushed the dirt off my clothes. A gust of wind carresed me again, trying to convince me to stay in it's grip , but I began to walk in a briskly fast pace back toward my house.  
  
I lived alone it it. This big old, victorian styled house was left to me by my grandmother, who had never made an attempt to see me at all thorugh out the Sixteen years of my life. I laught whenever I think about it. This house must cost a fortune, and she leaves it to me, a person whom she never met somthing that must hold many memories for her. Somthing as beautiful as a home. A thing which is somtimes very hard to make in this age. I took a ciggarette from my pack, and with a burts of flame from my finger tip, I lit it. I held the smoke inside until mu lungs ached, then I let it escape though my nostrills into the windy night, and watched it, swirling into a millions diffrent designs and patterns, then dissipating into nothingness.  
  
My stomach groled, and I hurred inside the gates, then pratically ran to the from door. Pushing the right 15 foot door open, I proceeded inside, and was not surprised that the house was just as cold as it was outside, for I had not lit a fire in any of the fire places in the whole house. Infact, every hearth in the house was clean as a whistle. There was no automatic climate contorls, but I liked it this way. Cold has been my companion for years now, and I relished it's icy grip.  
  
My stomach growled feircely, and I continued on my way to the kitchen, throwing my thin jacket into any nearby side table, and kicking off my boot's, wich landed with a hard thump on the stone floor. I opened the door that lead into my pantry, and selected a day-old loaf of bread. Ripping off a peice, I opened a secret cabinet, and drew out my favorite bottle of voldka, magicked so it self replenished with a simple incantation. I put it to my cracked lips, and let some flow fourth into my waiting mouth. It warmed my insides immensly, but that warmth left soon, as everything usuallu did. I ate a fourth of the loaf, then deposited it back in it's chamber. I took the bottle with me though, and headed up the winding staircase up to my room.  
  
The stairs bearly creaked as I accended them, each step slow, as if I were counting each step. So very alone in my house I am... And I hatre it so. I can't stand it. Sometimes I just scream to hear my echos bounc off the walls, and I don't stop till my voice is nothing but a forched, hoarse whisper. So very alone...  
  
*Ring ring* 


	2. Reunion

((AN: Do any of you like this so far? I hope it's not too bad ^^; Anywho, you'll start to see more HP related stuffs later, okiday? ^^ Ja ne minna! ))  
  
I nearly fall backward on the steps as the phone I had forgotten that I had chimed it's horrible electronic knell. I quickly descended the stairs, and made my way to the epicenter of the startling noise.  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
I finnaly get to it, and press the speaker phone button.  
  
"H-hello...?" I asked in a timid voice, as if I expected the phone to attack me at any given moment.  
"Damien?!" Asked a dimmly familiar voice. "Damien is it really you? It's me! Sandy! You know, Fluffy; Poofy!"  
  
My mind fumbled; the voice is very familiar, and I know that - wait... Poofy!  
  
"Poofy?! Poooofy?! Is it really you?"  
  
"Yeah!" She giggled "Now open your front gate, I'm here for a visit!" Her sweet voice, mixed with the friendlyness that was always displayed by her tickled my ear, and for the first time in years; I smile. I blindly push the button, making the wrought iron gates creak open so loudly, that even I head them.  
  
I pulled on my boots, not bothering to lace them up, only pulling the laces tight. Then grabbing my coat off the table I had thrown it on, and shoved my arms into the sleeves, and pushed the huge oak door open, and ran out.   
  
A dark-grey monster Ford™ truck rambled towards me. It swurved around me, and the noisy engine came to an abbrupt stop. the drivers door opened, and the girl plummeted from it's height, landing with a soft thund on the nearly-frozen ground.  
  
I ran to her, and scoed her into a tight embrace.  
"By the Goddess! I've missed you so much! My frinend! My Poofy!" I began to sob into her hair, and she patted my bacj as best she could.  
  
"Shhhhh shhhhhhh, it's ok Damy, I'm here..." She cooed. I held onto her, untill I noticed that she was shivering.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I say as I wipe my almost frozen tears. "Come in. Please." I let her go, and I lead her to the oak entrence of my house.  
  
"Wow... So this is the place. I was told it was huge... And usually cold as all the Abbyss..." She said, and smiled, her cold-flushed cheeks and nose told me that she wasn't used to the cold as I have become. I go to the fire place in my commoon room, Fluffy in tow, and tossed a few logs in the fireplace, then ignighting it with a ball of fire from my index finger.  
  
"Show off." She mutters, and tosses her hair from her shoulder. I only smile in responce, and examine her, to make note of her change thus far. Her dark honey-colored hair grazed her lower back, and her hazel blue-green eyes, still shimmered as the did a few years ago. Her stature had not changed much though. She's still smaller than me. Still a few inches taller, her hourglass frame had slimmed in the middle, and her busom was also slightly larger.  
  
"You've grown Fluffy. How have you been?" I said as I guided her to the couch, and ofered her a drink.  
  
"Scotch, on the rocks please." She said and winked. "Don't worry, I can hold my liquor very well now." And a smirk played her lips, as she settled into the couch. I chuckle, and produce the glass with the slightly brown liquid shimmered in the now roaring fire light.  
  
"I sure hope so. I don't want to have to go looking for you in this place. You have no idea how large it actually is, untill you'r lost in it." I sat in the armchair that didn't quite face the couch, but more off to the side, as to also slightly face the fire. I look towards her, and wait for her response to mu first question  
  
"Well, I've been relatively ok. Studying really takes it out of me. Especially what I'm studying." She said, then put the glass to her lips, and whetted them with the alcohol. "Which is, one of the reasons I'm here now..."  
  
I arch an eyebrow, and look at her intently. "There's more than one?"   
  
"Yes, but don't worry. Nothing bad. Only serious. well... You know, how you have your... Gifts." She said, and I nodded for her to continue. "Well, I also, have gifts. Like youyrs, only not as direct as how you use them.  
  
I only blinked, not really gettiing a word of what she was saying.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I ask calmly, stillistening intently.  
  
"Well, you see, I can also do magick. I actually come from a very long lineage of witches in my family. Dating way before, in early France. What I'm saying is, is that I study magick." She stoped, now waiting for my reaction.  
  
I take a deep breath, and press my inqury futher. "Study...magick? You mean there is a school for studying it?" I ask in utter awe. I see as she giggles and nodes slwoly.   
  
"Yes, more than one even." She said cheerly, and took a small swig of the elixer in her hand. She paused, to allow the burning sensation rush down her throat. "The one I go to is called Jastkons , School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry. They all have that tittle at the end though. It's fun. And most of the professors are really nice." She finnished her glass, and seet it in the coffee table infront of her.  
  
"Wow..." I responded. An ashen white log poped and crackled, it's liquid contents quickly evaporating into the air. I looked to the flame, it looked almost alien to me. I watched it; examined it... it poped again, sending another shower of sparks out.  
  
She yawns, and I finally notice what time it is. "Oh, it's 1AM. We should get some sleep. We can catch up on the rest tommorow. SHe nodds, and rubs her eyes gently.  
  
"Yeah, I've been driving all day. Took quite a while to find you." After getting up from my armchair, I help her out of the couch. "I bet you have the most beautiful rooms here... I love the way everything is decorated."  
  
"The decor is my Grandmothers taste, but it suites me just fine." I say, and begin to walk toward the staircase. "There's 50 rooms you can choose from. It's like a hotel here. All the rooms look the same. Except the master bedroom of course." I say, and smile as I begin to accend the stair case again. I led her to the hallway on the first floor. "There's three floors, besides the main one at the bottom. The first has the thirty smaller rooms. The second, twenty rooms, larger in size than the first floor rooms. And the third floor, has my quarters. Down the hall from my room, thers a large Jacuzzi, incase you want to use it. And the building in the backyard, houses Grans' olympic sized swimming pool."   
  
She goes to the closed door, and opens it. "I swear, this place dosen't look as big on the outside... Well, this room looks nice. I think I'll try this one. Does each room have an individual bathroom?" SHe asked, as she entered the room.  
  
"No, each floor has what looks like a public bathroom. There co-ed,and they have shower stalls too." I said, and pointed down the hall. She nodded.  
  
"Ok then, i'll talk to you tommorow, ok?" She said, and walked into her chosen room. I noticed that she had no luggage.  
  
"Sure, but, do you need somthjing to sleep in? I know for a fact, it can get pretty chilly at night around these parts." She nodded, and ushered me from the door way.  
  
"Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll see you i the morning. I'm dog tired..." And with that said, she closed the door. I smiled, and began my climb up the seemingly warmer, concrete steps. 


	3. Unexpected Pleasentries

The house doesn't feel as cold as it usually does. Poofy's visit has cheered me up a tad. The next morning, and woke up around 10 AM, and I went to the kitchen to start breakfast. It was always easy to cook for her. She so nice she would eat anything I put infront of her.  
  
I started cracking open eggs and putting the in a large bowl. I summoned the whisk, and it appeared right next to the bowl, and I proceeded to add a bit of salt, pepper, and a splash of cream to the eggs, and then beat them into a unison color. Leaving it, I set a stove burner on medium-high, and placed a large skillet on it, with a slab of butter to cook with. I let the butter simmer, and then added half of the eggs into the skillet, and let it spit, and bubble, while I grated jack cheese.  
  
With the omelets now made, I brought out coffee, and then I poped out from the dinning room, and reappeared infront of her door, and knocked.  
  
"Fluffy! Breakfast is ready!"  
I hear nothing but silence, and knock again.  
  
"Fluuuuufy!"  
Some rustling of sheets against skin, and then a huge yawn  
  
"Whaaaat..." She answered monotonely.  
  
"Breakfast; made; you come down." I said.  
  
Another yawn, and I herd her feet thud against the ground. "Ok... Ok. I'm up. I'll be down in a few." Then foot steps came to the door, and she opened it, carring towles and a brush, and tooth paste. I smiled at her, and tussled her hair.  
  
"Ok." Then I went back down to the table with a hollow 'pop' sound. I sat at my place, and sipped on my clear ebony coffee. I froze her breakfast in a time bubble, to prevent it from getting cold. I prodded my omelet, and then took a forkfull. Soon, I heard shuffling foot steps, and the Sandy appeared in black jeans and a white shirt which said Captain Howdy!® and sat in the chair next to me. I snapped my fingers, and the bubble poped, and the steam began to rise from her food.  
"Yummy!" She said, then swigged her coffee, and shoved some omelet into her mouth. I smiled, and also ate.   
  
We finnished soon, and I sent all the dishes into the kitchen.  
"So, you were going to te--"  
"First! Let's get outta this place and do somthing fun. You seem overly tense, and theres going to be a concert today, which I already bought tickets for." SHe said and beemed fer smile.  
I looked out the nearest window, and then to her.  
"I don't know..." I started, but a scowl grew on her face, and I reconsidered. "Ok then." She smiled, then stood up. Good, now, go get into your concert clothes, and meet me back down here in 20 minutes."  
I nodded, then poped to my room.  
  
I foraged for clothes, then finnaly pulled out black canvas pants, and steel toed boots. And after a bit more digging, a dark grey shirt with BmB™ on it. Slipping these all on, I made way to my own bathroom, and brushed my teeth and my hair, leaving it in a lose pony tail, as always. I dug out a few spike studded bracelets, and a collar ; belonged to an old friends who dissapeared a while back. Then laced up the boots and poped out, and appeared infrom of his friends door. About to knovk on it, it opened and out stepped Sandy, also donning 'mosh-jewlery' of her own.  
  
"Ready?" She asked, and winked. I nodded and she led the way down stairs, and out to the corridor.   
"Oh, and by the way, your not supposed to apparate with out a licence." I tilt my head to the side.   
"The way your poping around all over the place, you're not supposed to. You can get in serious shite. But, it doesn't really matter to me, just don't do it infront of other whiches or wizzards." I nod, and we continue out, and infront of her army-camouflaged gargantuan truck. With a press of a button, two ladders decended and we climbed the few steps into the tall truck.  
  
"How do you not get pulled over in this thing? Or crush people?" I asked and buckle my self in.  
"I got a permit to put a charm on it. Police just ignore it, and people and other vehicles are pushed slighlty outta the way by a shield of sorts." I raise an eyebrow, but then just look forward.   
"So, which concert are we going to?" I ask, and she started up the loud engin, and shifted to the right gear, and we reversed, and headed out the of the gates, and into the read that is hidden from most view.   
"OBC 113, there's supposed to have a very shibby surprise for all the 'Old School' fans. Such as us." SHe said and smirked. "So, I think It will be cool." The rest of the way to Neo-Vegas was made with loads of mindless chatter and music blasting from the radio.  
  
((AN: Short chapter, I know. Oh well, I just wanted to get this out and running ^^; Anywho, Ja ne my readers. ::huggles:: )) 


End file.
